Frozen
by relena55
Summary: *Predecessor to There She Goes*Relena contemplates her thoughts on Heero and why he doesn't love her when she ends up in a car accident. Song-fic playing Frozen by Madonna. This has a little HY/RP near the end but Anti-Relena fans may like it, dunno.


Frozen  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Relena laid on her bed feeling empty. It has been one year of Heero and Sylvia dating. Don't get her wrong. Sylvia was her friend and she just wanted Heero to be happy even if it wasn't with her. Relena glanced at her calendar. February the 14, Valentines Day. Funny, she didn't feel in the holiday spirit. She tried moving on, honest! She was dating Quatre as a matter of fact. You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
It became obvious right away that Quatre and Sylvia had a thing for each other, poor Heero. Still Sylvia remained faithful to Heero despite her easily seen pining for Quatre. He felt the same way for Sylvia. That's what brought Quatre and Relena together. The fact that they both faced unrequited love.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
One would probably wonder why Relena wasn't with Quatre on Valentines Day! Of course, he was too busy yet again. Not that she could blame him. Unlike Sylvia and Heero, her and Quatre were always busy. Sure Relena knew she could stop or take a break whenever or for how long she wanted. But she guessed maybe working was a way of dealing with her problems....or adding to them.  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know I suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Even though he was too busy, Quatre always made it up to Relena. He was one of a kind. He was sweet and sincere. He always helped Relena. He helped her deal with her problems, even if he had is own. He always would give her and kiss and say 'I love you' when their dates ended and they had to say goodbye. But Relena had never once said she loved him back.  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
If anything were ever to happen to her, Relena wouldn't be able to thank Quatre fro all he had done. She needed tot ell him she loved him so he wouldn't be hurt like he always was. But no matter how many times Relena tried to say it, she couldn't. Her heart just wasn't in the right place. It was because of Heero! He held her heart yet he never wanted it! Relena had spent pointless nights crying herself to sleep. But to him she would always just be a mission.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Relena couldn't sleep. What was the point, anyway? Relena sighed frustrated and got up. She walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys. Walking out into the pouring rain, Relena got in her car. Turning it out Relena put on her seatbelt (Click it or ticket! ^_^). The radio turned on, it was playing Frozen by Madonna. How the words suited her feelings towards Heero so well.  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Relena tried to warm Heero's heart and give him her heart in the process. How stupid she was, thinking he'd actually care or want to change. No one could change his cold nature, not even Sylvia. Relena smiled sadly. She didn't even know how Sylvia managed to capture Heero's heart. Heero was so cold. He needed to open up to be truly happy. If he could just open up a little then maybe she could...  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
There she went again. Wishing the impossible. Relena failed to notice until it was too late, the car coming down her lane swerving a little. Relena paled, her heart stopped, her eyes widened, and shock consumed her body followed by unimaginable pain as the last thing she saw was two headlights.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Relena opened her eyes slowly and saw doctors surrounding her messed up and bloody body. "Who are you?!" someone demanded as some rushed over to Relena. "Name's Heero Yuy." They said angrily and rushed over to Relena. He lifted her up tenderly. "You're gonna be fine." He said. Relena saw fear in his eyes. Suddenly his face morphed into that of Quatre's. "Quatre?" Relena said weakly trying to her reach her hand up to them. Quatre looked insane. "I'm not Quatre! It's me, Relena, Heero!" they said desperately. Relena smiled weakly. She needed to thank Quatre, now. She knew how to. "Quatre, I....love you." Relena coughed. Relena saw his face turn to pure horror and heartbreak. This isn't how she expected Quatre to react at all! "I'm sorry." She said feeling tears come down her face. "Tell me brother....I love him." She said and began to cough. "Sir, we need to ask you to step back. We must get her in the ambulance." Someone said to 'Quatre'. "I love you too, Relena." He said choking into her ear and starting to sob. Relena felt a dreamy sleepiness and the unbearable pain was gone. Everything started going black.  
  
*~If I could melt your heart~* 


End file.
